undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka
Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka prowadzi do jednego z zakończeń gry Undertale. To zakończenie może być uznawane jako prawdziwe, gdyż cała przygoda kończy się szczęśliwie oraz uzyskuje się dostęp do pełnych napisów końcowych. Sposób przejścia Po ukończeniu Neutralnej Ścieżki protagonista po napisach końcowych odbiera telefon i otrzymuje wskazówkę, która podpowiada co może być następnym wymaganiem, by uzyskać lepsze zakończenie. Jeżeli Flowey został oszczędzony, pojawi się ponownie i sam także spróbuje coś podpowiedzieć, lecz gdy jednak został on zabity, gra natychmiastowo powróci do ekranu tytułowego gry. Protagonista może wtedy wczytać swój plik zapisu gry, aby spełnić wszelkie brakujące wymogi, o ile nie zdobył żadnego EXP/LV; w przeciwnym razie będzie zmuszony do zresetowania swojej gry. Zauważ, że za zabijanie Asgore'a lub Flowey'ego nie otrzymuje się EXP oraz to, że protagonista nie może zapisać gry po walce z nimi. 'Wymagania' Lista wymagań przedstawia się następująco: # Przez całą grę nie zabijaj żadnego przeciwnika oraz nie zdobywaj żadnego EXP/LV; zasadniczo, używaj tylko opcji, które nikogo nie zabiją w walce (oszczędź - spare, uciekaj - flee i w końcowej potyczce opcje zachowań - ACT). Zniszczenie Manekina w Ruinach nie przeszkodzi w ukończeniu tej ścieżki, gdyż nie otrzymuje się za to EXP. # Po walce z Papyrusem, odwiedź jego dom i ukończ spotkanie/randkę z nim. # Po tym jak Undyne zakończy swój pościg w Hotland, zdobądź kubeczek wody z pobliskiej chłodziarki i wylej go na nią. # Powróć do Wodospadu i pójdź do domu Undyne. Papyrus będzie czekać na zewnątrz. Porozmawiaj z nim i wejdźcie razem do środka, a następnie ukończ „lekcję gotowania” i udawaną walkę z Undyne. # Przejdź przez Hotland i CORE; oszczędź Mettatona EX. # Ukończ Neutralną Ścieżkę (o ile nie zrobiłeś już tego wcześniej), aby rozpocząć kolejną serię wydarzeń. # Zawróć z Zamku, przejdź poprzez most z CORE do MTT Resort. W tym miejscu zadzwoni do Ciebie Undyne i poprosi Cię o drobną przysługę. # Porozmawiaj z Undyne przed domem Papyrusa, aby otrzymać List Undyne. #* Jeżeli protagonista przeszedł przez most bez ukończenia „randki” z Undyne, następnie cofnął się aby to zrobić, strażniczka wręczy jemu list po spotkaniu, chyba że jego ekwipunek będzie pełny, wtedy będzie musiał iść go odebrać spod domu Papyrusa. #* Jeżeli protagonista w jakiś sposób zgubił list, może wrócić do Undyne po kolejny, którego tym razem już nie będzie można się go pozbyć. # Wsuń list pod drzwi od Laboratorium Alphys, a następnie udaj się z nią na „randkę”. # Po opuszczeniu Wyspiska Śmieci (gdzie zaprzyjaźniasz się z Alphys), Papyrus zadzwoni i powie protagoniście, by spotkał się z Alphys w jej laboratorium. Wróć z powrotem do tego właśnie miejsca i odnajdź notkę, która zaprowadzi Cię do jej „łazienki” z dostępem do Prawdziwego Laboratorium. # Znajdź cztery klucze porozrzucane w Prawdziwym Laboratorium i dopasuj je w odpowiednie otwory, aby otworzyć drzwi do generatora. Włącz go, aby wymusić konwersację z Alphys. Powróć do windy niedaleko generatora, gdzie zostaniesz przeniesiony do Nowego Domu z oplątanym wyjściem. To będzie oznaczało, że zakończenie Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki stanie się dostępne. Fabuła Aby odblokować fabułę z Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki, gracz musi wpierw ukończyć Neutralną Ścieżkę nie zabijając żadnego potwora i nie zdobywając żadnego LV i EXP. Po dokonaniu tych wymagań i ponownym wczytaniu zapisu, odblokuje się dalszy ciąg fabuły. Przyjaźń z Alphys Po ukończeniu Neutralnej Ścieżki i wyjściu z CORE, Undyne dzwoni do protagonisty i prosi go o dostarczenie listu do Alphys. Po powrocie do Snowdin, protagonista spotyka się z nią i otrzymuje list, który musi wsunąć pod drzwi do Laboratorium. Po dostarczeniu listy, Alphys otwiera drzwi i błędnie myśli, że protagonista napisał ten list dla niej, idąc z nim na randkę. Idą razem na wysypisko śmieci, w którym spotykają Undyne, która pyta go czy nadal ma przy sobie list. Mówi mu też, że woli dostarczyć tą wiadomość sama. Alphys ukrywa się, aby nie została zauważona, a następnie Undyne idzie dalej i nie zauważa jej za koszem na śmieci. Alphys z czasem opowiada protagoniście, że nie jest on w jej typie i że chciałaby wyjawić swe uczucia do Undyne. Protagonista proponuje jej "roleplay", ćwicząc z nią rozmowę, jednakże podczas niej Undyne nagle zauważa ją i dziwi się, myśląc że oni są razem na randce. Alphys nerwowo przeczy temu i po chwili przełamuje się, mówiąc jej prawdę o swoim życiu. Opowiada jej, iż nie zachowywała się tak, jak opisywała jej wcześniej i że większość czasu spędzała na oglądaniu anime i czytaniu mang. Undyne potem pociesza ją i ze zdenerwowania wrzuca ją do kosza na śmieci. Po tym mówi jej, iż ważne jest dla niej kim ona naprawdę jest i że nie musi ona kłamać, aby ją polubiła. W ramach rozluźnienia, proponuje Alphys trening z Papyrusem. Na końcu Undyne pyta się się protagonisty czy anime jest prawdziwe i niezależnie od wyboru dziękuje mu za pomoc. Przed opuszczeniem wodospadu, Papyrus informuje go, że odprowadził on Alphys do Laboratorium i proponuje mu, żeby spotkał się z nią tam. Prawdziwe Laboratorium thumb|300px|Prawdziwe Laboratorium. Po powrocie do Laboratorium, na podłodze przed wejściem do "łazienki" leży list na którym napisana jest wiadomość od Alphys, w której mówi ona, że sama musi rozwiązać jej problemy i proponuje protagoniście wejście do pokoju, jeżeli chce poznać ciężką prawdę o niej. Po wejściu do windy, spada ona wgłąb Prawdziwego Laboratorium, które wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż jego główna część. Jest ono ciemne i ponure. Podczas eksploracji, protagonista napotyka listy i tablice z informacjami, które opisują historię Alphys i jej eksperymentów z DUSZAMI i z Determinacją. Planowała ona w ten sposób przywrócić martwe potwory do życia, jednakże eksperyment nie udał się i stworzenia się stopiły, łącząc się w Amalgamaty. Podczas drogi znajduje on cztery klucze, które musi wykorzystać do oblokowania głównych drzwi i poznaje historię Pierwszego Człowieka i Flowey'ego. Alphys wszczepiła również część determinacji w złote kwiaty, które sprawiły, że jeden z nich ożył wraz z pyłami Asriela. Kasety w jednym z pokojów opisują losy Asriela i Pierwszego Człowieka, kiedy oni jeszcze żyli. Mówiły one o ich życiu w rodzinie, planach Chary i jej tragicznej śmierci. Podczas drogi napotykane są Amalgamaty, które atakują protagonistę, lecz on je oszczędza. Po dotarciu do ostatniego pokoju, włącza on moc w pomieszczeniu i po chwili otaczają go potwory. Alphys wypędza je i przeprasza bohatera za zamieszanie. Dziękuje mu również za wsparcie i za zrozumienie jej problemów. Po sukcesywnej rozmowie, protagonista wchodzi do windy i chwilę później nieznana osoba dzwoni do niego przez telefon. Był to najprawdopodobniej Flowey (lub Asriel), który myli go z Pierwszym Człowiekiem i mówi mu, że niedługo się spotkają. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, okazuje się, że winda była wadliwa i gwałtownie spada ona w dół, lądując w Nowym Domu. Po wyjściu z niej, powrót jest niemożliwy, gdyż drzwi zostają zablokowane kolczastymi pnączami. Bariera Po spotkaniu z Asgorem, oboje przygotowują się do walki, lecz w rozmowę wtrąca się Toriel, która krytykuje go za zachowanie, broniąc protagonisty. Wypomina mu również jego akcje z przeszłości, mówiąc, że mógł to rozegrać w sposób mniej drastyczny. Chwilę później pojawiają się pozostali przyjaciele protagonisty. Podczas rozmów Papyrus przypadkowo wyjawia, że sprowadził ich mały kwiatek. Nagle wszyscy zostają uwięzieni i pojawia się Flowey. Flowey kradnie DUSZE po raz kolejny, próbując też zgładzić protagonistę. Pozostawia go z resztką zdrowia i próbuje go dobić, lecz jego przyjaciele ostatecznie zatrzymują jego następnie ataki. Coraz większa ilość potworów przyłącza się do walki i wspierają oni człowieka, co zwiększa jego zdrowie. Flowey wykorzystuje tą okazję, aby ukraść dusze wszystkich potworów, dzięki czemu przemienia się w swą poprzednią formę - Asriel Dreemurr. Myli on bohatera z Pierwszym Człowiekiem. Asriel toczy walkę z protagonistą, atakując go na różne sposoby, lecz on odmawia walki. Determinacja bohatera staje się na tyle silna, że redukcja zdrowia do zera nie zabija go. Jeżeli zdrowie spada do zera, DUSZA łamie się na chwilę, lecz po chwili złącza się i wyświetla się wiadomość "But it refused" ("Lecz odmówiono"). Przy następnych razach wiadomość nie pojawia się. Po kilku turach, Asriel używa ataku "Hyper Goner", którym próbuje wessać DUSZĘ. Jeżeli zostanie ona uderzona przez jeden z pocisków, zdrowie zostanie zredukowane do jednego punktu. Asriel przybiera swą potężniejszą formę i więzi człowieka, chcąc zresetować linię czasu. Zapis nie jest wtedy możliwe, a jedyne co może zrobić, to szarpać się. Protagonista postanowił wykorzystać swą moc do czegoś innego, a mianowicie do uratowania zagubionych dusz swoich przyjaciół. W ten sposób przywraca ich wspomnienia, przywracając ich do poprzedniej postaci. Po uwolnieniu ich, pojawia się opcja uratowania innej osoby - samego Asriela. Dusze jego przyjaciół zaczynają rezonować w ciele Asriela, przez co powoli zaczyna się rozklejać, lecz prosi on człowieka, aby pozwolił mu wygrać. Wykorzystuje on swój najsilniejszy atak, lecz DUSZA przeżywa z choćby najmniejszym ułamkiem zdrowia. Asriel z czasem poddaje się i wraca do swojej dziecięcej formy, popadając w rozpacz. Po zakończeniu walki, przeprasza on człowieka za swoje zachowanie i wspomina on o Pierwszym Człowieku, który zginął dawno temu. Pyta się go również o jego imię, które zostaje ujawnione - Frisk. Opowiada mu o tym, jak potrafi odczuć emocje po tym, jak wchłonął ludzkie DUSZE. Spodziewa się od niego, że człowiek nie wybaczy mu jego czynów, lecz wybór ostatecznie należy do niego. Niezależnie od wyboru, łączy on moc sześciu DUSZ ludzkich i ogromnej ilości dusz potworów, aby przełamać barierę. Po zniszczeniu bariery, oddaje on DUSZE i mówi protagoniście, że ewentualnie może ponownie zamienić się w kwiatka. Mówi mu również, że dla bezpieczeństwa innych osób nie może z nimi wrócić na Powierzchnię i woli pozostać pod ziemią. Prosi, aby zapomniał o nim. Pod koniec rozmowy, protagonista ma wybór pocieszenia i przytulenia Asriela, zanim on opuści pomieszczenie. Epilog thumb|300px|Wszyscy przyjaciele, którzy pokazują się w menu po ukończeniu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki. Frisk budzi się za salą tronową, a obok niego pojawiają się wszyscy jego przyjaciele. Nie mają oni pojęcia o tym, co się wydarzyło, lecz pamiętają oni imię protagonisty. Toriel pozwala mu wybrać, czy chce wyjść na powierzchnię z przyjaciółmi, czy chce przed wyjściem rozejrzeć się po podziemiach. Potwory w podziemiach są zadowoleni z tego, iż bariera została zniszczona i wszyscy żyją w pokoju. Są oni również gotowi na opuszczenie podziemnego świata i obejrzenia świata na powierzchni. Wejście do Ruin odblokowuje się, dzięki czemu może on wrócić do miejsca, w którym zaczynał swą przygodę. Na samym początku nich może spotkać Asriela, który stoi przed złotymi kwiatami. Podczas rozmowy z nim, opowiada on o swojej decyzji i zachowaniu w przeszłości, wspominając również o Pierwszym Człowieku. Sugeruje on, że osoba, którą postrzegał za idealną, wcale taką nie była. Wspomina również, że nie może wrócić na powierzchnię i chce, aby wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. Na końcu prosi go, aby uważał na siebie, gdyż na powierzchni "może być dużo takich Flowey'ch". Zakończenie Opuszczenie podziemi aktywuje ostatnią scenę, w której wszyscy przyjaciele obserwują zachód słońca. Rozmyślają oni na temat przyszłości potworów i ludzi. Asgore pyta się Frisk, czy chce on zostać ambasadorem rasy potworów, pozwalając mu zdecydować nad wyborem. Papyrus później wpada na pomysł, aby zrobić dobre wrażenie na ludziach, przez co pędzi w prawą stronę. Sans obawia się, że narobi on kłopotów, przez co poszedł w przeciwną stronę, aby popilnować go (najprawdopodobniej wykorzystał skrót). Po chwili reszta przyjaciół podążyła w prawą stronę, zostawiając Frisk i Toriel samych. Toriel pyta się protagonisty czy chce zostać z nią, czy ma swój dom, do którego planuje wrócić. Wybór należy do niego, co zmienia ostatnią scenę w napisach końcowych. Obydwoje ostatecznie wychodzą poza ekran. Na początku napisów końcowych przedstawione są potwory i ich opisy, które mogą się zmienić zależnie od akcji gracza. Po chwili scena się przerywa i pojawia się Asriel, który proponuje ukazanie napisów końcowych. Podczas nich, tekst zmierza w kierunku DUSZY, które można dotknąć lub ominąć. Kontakt nie rani protagonisty, lecz tekst ten przybiera żółtą barwę. Ominięcie wszystkich napisów odblokuje Tajemnicze Drzwi. Jeżeli protagonista wybrał, że chce zostać z Toriel, pojawi się scena, w której Frisk śpi w nowym domu. Do jego pokoju wchodzi Toriel, która daje mu kawałek ciasta. Jeżeli wybierze on, że "ma dokąd się podziać", wyświetli się zdjęcie Friska i jego przyjaciół. Po pojawieniu się napisu "THE END", przychodzi Annoying Dog, który siada pod napisem. Endplacestogo.png|"Mam dokąd się podziać." Endstaywithtoriel.png|"Chcę zostać z tobą." Po ponownym uruchomieniu gry, pojawia się Flowey, który mówi protagoniście aby nie zmieniał niczego, gdyż wszystkie potwory żyją w spokoju, a zresetowanie świata z powrotem uwięziłoby ich w podziemiach. Prosi go też o to, że jeśli planuje zresetować świat, powinien również wyczyścić pamięć Flowey'ego. Chwilę później żegna się z nim, nazywając go imieniem Pierwszego Człowieka i opuszcza pomieszczenie. W menu gry nie pojawiają się żadni z przyjaciół Friska, ponieważ opuścili oni podziemie, a muzyka w tle gra w zwolnionym tempie. Kontynuowanie gry wróci protagonistę do pomieszczenia przed ostatnią sceną, a użycie opcji True Reset wyczyści pamięć wszystkich postaci, umożliwiając zmianę imienia dla Pierwszego Człowieka. Post-ludobójcza gra Jeżeli protagonista podąży Pacyfistyczną Ścieżką po wcześniejszym ukończeniu Ludobójczej Ścieżki, zakończenie ulegnie zmianom: * Jeżeli wybierze opcję "Chcę zostać z tobą", twarz Friska zostanie zastąpiona Charą z czerwonymi oczami, gdy Toriel opuści pokój. Po tym ekran stanie się czarny i ukaże się śmiech Flowey'ego w wyższej tonacji. * Jeżeli wybierze opcję "Mam dokąd iść", postać Friska na zdjęciu zostanie zastąpiona Charą, a przyjaciele zostaną przekreśleni czerwonymi krzyżykami, sugerując iż zostali zabici. Napis "THE END" ukaże się w kolorze czerwonym, a Annoying Dog nie pojawi się się. W tle zacznie grać utwór Anticipation w bardzo wolnym tempie. Ciekawostki * Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka jest jedyną ścieżką, w której gracz dowiaduje się o imieniu bohatera - Frisk. * Jeżeli gracz już przeszedł Pacyfistyczną Ścieżkę, zdjęcie przyjaciół pojawi się w ukrytym warsztacie Sansa. * Istniał błąd gry, który pozwalał przejść tą ścieżkę, mimo zabicia potworów w CORE przed dostarczeniem listu Undyne. Zostało to poprawione w aktualizacji 1.001. * Istniał błąd gry, który przyspieszał animację całowania Alphys i Undyne, gdy nacisnęło się spację. Zostało to później poprawione. * Wygląd pokoju w scenie końcowej najprawdopodobniej inspiruje się pokojem Ness'a z gry Earthbound. * Co ciekawe, sama powierzchnia ma cechy miast odwiedzanych właśnie z Earthbound de:Wahre Pazifisten-Route en:True Pacifist Route es:Ruta Pacifista Verdadera fi:Pasifistireitti fr:‎Route Pacifiste ja:True Pacifist Route pt-br:A Verdadeira Rota Pacífica ru:Истинный Пацифистский путь uk:Істинний Пацифістський Шлях zh:完美路線 Kategoria:Ścieżki